The thermometer has long been used to measure body temperature for precise medical treatment due to illness and also for many other reasons.
There are two popular types being used. The first type is a glass tube type having mercury sealed at the bottom portion therein, and with marks thereon for measurement reading. The second type is a digital display type which has a sensor at the frontmost end, and an LCD to display the temperature reading.
Although the two types are popular and widely adapted both by hospital and families, they have some defects. For instance, when rectally measuring a baby's temperature, the insertion into the rectum of the baby would be uncomfortable, and may even hurt the baby's inner skin of the rectum. If orally measuring a baby's temperature, the baby may accidentally bite and break the thermometer, thus possibly swallowing the mercury or cutting their mouth on the broken glass.
Therefore, the inventor has invented a pacifier thermometer which has a temperature sensor to measure body temperature of a baby sucking the pacifier. This will diminish the possibility of injury from broken glass or the baby's rejection or fear of an unknown object.